Nano Tech Suit
}} |image =Mark 50 |based = Bleeding Edge Armor, Model Prime Armor |appearances = Avengers: Infinity War |continuity = -- Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Avengers Stark Industries |markno = Mark L |codename = Model-Prime-Armor |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Nano-Tech Suit |armorcolor = Red, Gold, and Silver |height = User's height |status = Active (Regenerating) |color = Red and Gold |power = New Element Arc Reactor Mark III |systems = Friday A.I./OS Basic Suit Interface Nanotech Control System Thought-Induced Control Interface |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Micro-missiles Nano-Sword Nano-Hammer Nano-Canons Energy Blades Automatic Repulsor cannons Nano-Regenerating-Systems Nano-Shield |composition =Gold-Titanium and Vibranium Nanoparticles |equipment = Complete Nanotech Integration Advanced technology of unprecedented scale |capabilities =Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Augment Generation Airtight Pressure Seal High-Velocity Flight Nanotech Suit Regeneration Nanotech Tissue Repair |specialfeats = Nanotechnology Infra Scan Deformable Helmet Wings Surface Reforming Nanotech Beam Nano Material Redirection |strengthlvl = 100 ton(Estimated) |predecessor = Mark 47 |successor = None |preceded = Mark 47 |followed = }} The Mark 50 '''is Tony Stark’s fiftieth Iron Man suit. It was built after the '''Mark 47. The Information about Mark 48 and 49 is still unconfirmed, however Kevin Feige confirmed that this armor is named as the Mark 50. It is used to battle Thanos and his allies. This armor is more advanced than any other previous armors, directly attached to the arc reactor on Tony's Chest, it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Tony to use at his disposal. Like the Marks 45, 46, and 47, this armor has the F.R.I.D.A.Y OS built into it and possesses some of the most advanced technology and weapons compared to other armors Tony Stark has built. The Mark 50 can use built-in nano booster wings for a boost in speed and stabilized flight when needed. It also has a nanotech beam mounted in the left and right arm which can be used to shoot a beam of nanotech, which can be used to repair or build. Tony uses this beam to stop Thanos from closing his fist to use the Infinity Stones, as well as healing the stab wound in his abdomen when Thanos stabs him. Armor Design The Mark 50 has a vastly different design compared to the Mark 47, featuring more red, yellow, and a hint of silver. It also includes the Friday O.S. like the Mark 45, 46, and 47 armors. The armor is much sleeker and more fluid than his previous armors, and there is less segmentation in the suit overall. This is most likely because of the Suit's unique nanotech generation system, where covering the same surface multiple times would be inefficient and unnecessary. Armor Features Armor This armor features advanced Nanotechnology which helps in forming new structures and shapes of weapons in the suit. Although the nanotech seems similar to Wakandan tech and Black Panthers suit, this has not yet been confirmed. The Armor is maybe composed of Gold-Titanium and Vibranium nanotech particles. The entire armor is stored within a special compartment integrated into the Arc Reactor, and can be deployed when needed. Despite the fact that the suit is composed of billions of nano-particles, the suit possesses incredible durability and power never seen in any of other previous Iron Man armors. Nanotechnology The Mark 50 features a very advanced Nanotechnology beyond its predecessors, the Mark 46 and Mark 47. This Nanotechnology seems to be similar to Wakandan tech, but this theory has not been confirmed yet. Deformable Mark 50 can be completely disintegrated and stored within the special compartment within the Arc Reactor, with its advanced Nanotechnology. Tony usually uses this technology to partially remove the helmet for comfortable vision. Integrated Control Interface Despite F.R.I.D.A.Y OS disconnected from the Suit when Tony left the Earth's stratosphere due to the lack of internet connection, he was able to normally operate the suit's various functions. This suggests that the suit has an integrated control system that allows the user to control the suit without any AI assistance. Armor Capabilities Super Strength: The armor amplifies the user's based on strength and combat skills to extreme levels.This was demonstrated when Iron Man was fighting Cull Obsidian, as well as during the Showdown with Thanos on the planet Titan. The suit proved to be the one of two weapons able to make the Mad Titan bleed. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as being completely bulletproof. This armor is the most durable armor to date, after the Mark 45. This was shown when Iron Man withstood the entire energy projection from the Power stone, which is capable of destroying a planet, and during hand to hand combat with Thanos and others. Airtight seal: The suit proved to be able to contain and separate the suit's inner environment (including the wearer) from the outside environment. This includes underwater and space. The suit is also capable of self-supplying breathable air to the wearer if the outside environment is unable to reliably supply any. Anti-Phasing Tech: '''The armor has completely sealed surface which prevents any sort of expose to the armor internal machines. The nano particles vibrate with a blazing fast frequency which prevents beings like Vision, Ant Man,etc.. phasing through the armor. '''Surface reforming/Augmentation: The armor is capable of forming a wide variety of weapons and tools on its surface including arm cannons, extra thrusters, wings, and shields. While in combat the suit can move nano particles to cover other body parts if there isn't enough to completely cover the operator. It can also regenerate damaged parts with the nano particles supported by the arc reactor. The regeneration process takes time according to the amount of nano particles needed. It is safe to assume that the Mark 50 can completely recover from any damage as long as enough time is provided. High-Velocity flight: It is safe to assume that the armor is capable of flights faster than Mach 10 with reformed leg thrusters, multiple thrusters embedded to wings, foot and around the body which makes it the fastest Iron Man armor to date. Extreme portability: ''' The suit can manifest itself from the new detachable Arc reactor, which also works as a nano particle container. The suit can also form clothing when it is in "inactive" state. '''Armor Regeneration: Mark 50 also appears to have a sort of "regeneration ability". This is seen on multiple ocasions, most notably when Thanos rips off Mark 50's helmet but it gets "regenerated". This is likely because since the suit is made of nanotech, the nanotech can be taken from one area and put in another, thus creating a "regeneration" effect. The Arc reactor contains millions of nanomachines to regenerate and form a complete armor in case the armor gets damaged, which happpened when Thanos fought Iron Man. However the Arc reactor takes time to extract the nanomachines as the arc reactor has to power the suit and extract the nanomachines simultaneously. It is assumed that the Mark 50 survived the battle in Titan as Tony regenerated the suture spray and healed the Stab in his abdomen. Weapons Repulsors: '''The standard weapons on all Iron Man suits. These repulsors are as powerful as the older suits, if not even more powerful. They can reshape to whatever design they want, inflicting more damage in combat. The replusor beams are very powerful, as they were capable of going toe-toe with Thanos Infinity Gauntlet. '''Unibeam: '''This armor's Unibeam is presumed to be the most powerful of all, as it directs energy straight from the latest arc reactor. '''Formed weapons: The armor can form a wide variety of weapons including, but not limited to: * Nano Repulsor Cannons * Nanotech Cluster Cannons * Blades * Edged Tonfas * Maces * Spikes * Pneumatic Hammers * Automatic Repulsor cannons * Energy blades These weapons helps in delivering a very powerful series of attacks, making Iron Man more powerful in combat '''Lasers: '''The Mark 50 has lasers mounted in the wrist similar to previous models. This was used to cut the thick armor of Thanos' ship structure. '''Shoulder-Mounted Missile Launcher: '''The Mark 50 has a hidden missile launcher stowed away in its shoulders like its predecessors. This was used to kill Ebony Maw when Iron Man fired a missile and destroyed the ship wall, flushing Ebony Maw to space. '''Micro-Missiles: '''Mark 50 has new micro-missiles on upper back side just below neck area. Those missiles feature enhanced lethality in smaller packages compared to ones used on Mark 46 and 47. They were used multiple times against Thanos in the battle of Titan, and proved to be effective in delivering a strong series of attacks. '''Medical Suture Spray: '''This function seems to be leveraging the nanoparticles of the suit to aid in tissue regeneration. Tony uses this tech to suture and heal his stabbed wound in the abdomen after Thanos stabbed Tony Stark. Avengers Infinity War: Mark 50 is first seen when Tony deploys it against Cull Obsidian, by tightening his jacket and tapping the reactor chest. This causes him to be covered in the suit and in order to hold back Cull Obsidian, Tony first uses a shield to deflect a strike, then activates four "sentries" which send the Cull Obsidian flying. Later, Tony is almost overwhelmed by Cull Obsidan but is saved by Wong. Tony then chased Thanos's ship by boosting his armor speed by using nanotechnology to form megathrusters by combining both his feet. He then used his lasers to cut Thanos's ship's thick wall. He then enconters Ebony Maw. With Spider-Man's aid in distracting Ebony Maw, Iron Man fires missile at Thanos's ship's wall and flushes Ebony Maw to space, thus killing him. Iron Man then saved Doctor Strange. He then encounters the Guardians of the Galaxy, He was trapped by an Electromagnet fired by Star Lord on his chest. He frees the trap by firing the Unibeam and threatens Drax the Destroyer with a large repulsed cannon . They eventually form an alliance and become a team after realising they both want to kill Thanos. Against Thanos, Tony first flies above Thanos and crashes a smashes debris at Thanos. Iron Man then fires multiple missiles against Thanos, he then redirects everything to Iron Man himself. After a series of combined attacks, Thanos is trapped by the Team and Iron Man attempts at removing the Infinity Gauntlet, but Star Lord is enraged after Thanos tells him he killed Gamora and attacks him, which breaks Mantis' control. Thanos then wakes and easily beats the combined team. Iron Man then deploys a sword against Thanos, which he blocks and punches his helmet, blowing him away. Thanos then rips Titan's moon from orbit and throws it at Iron Man. He tries to dodge but a huge meteor crashes above him and smashes him to the ground. Iron Man recovers and get back to the fight, showing how powerful the Mark 50 is. Tony uses a small part of his suit in order to prevent Thanos from using the Infinity Gauntlet. After a brief conversation, Tony flies towards Thanos and just before impact, uses the mega thruster in order to hit Thanos in the face. Then he lands and deploys dual jet-powered jackhammers to strike at Thanos, after which Thanos rips off the helmet of the Mark 50, which promptly gets regenerated. As the battle proceeds, the Mark 50 receives multiple blows to the face, causing the facial slit to become severely damaged. Thanos fires the Power Stone beam to Iron Man, which he dodges by his shield, once again showing how powerful the armor is. Tony tries a combination of attacks by flying over to Thanos, stomping on his face with nano formed heavy boots and locking his arm in the ground and firing a replusor cannon to his face, making Thanos bleed. He respects Iron Man by telling him that he was the only one who made Thanos bleed in the fight on Titan. Tony then recieved multiple punches by Thanos and gives a huge blast to him using the Power Stone, weakening him and breaking a part of his helmet and destroying a part of his feet. He unsuccessfully tries to hold off Thanos with his repulsors, at the same time regenerating his feet and helmet. Thanos then strikes at Tony. Tony tries to block the blow, but Thanos rips off the helmet, part of the chest and extensively damages the left arm. As a last resort, Tony extends a blade, and tries to stab Thanos. Thanos rips off the blade and stabs Tony with it. Once Thanos acquires the Time stone and leaves Titan, Tony regenerates the Medical Suture spray and uses it to Heal his wound. This is the last time the armour is seen. Gallery Iron man avengers infinity war png by gasa979-dc5nh19.png|Concept model Mark 50 Suit up.gif|Suit up Mark 48 in flight.jpg Screenshot (78).png Mark 48 flight.gif|reforming thrusters Mark 50 helmet deformation.gif|helmet deformation 80cbe68c8d03d7231bf6db1229c46928.jpg|LEGO version Iron man mark 50 (hot toys figure as the film version).png|Full body Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Destroyed Armors